BoyFast Break
by greekgirl88
Summary: What happens after "Bratfest at Tiffany's"...free romance or more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

MASSIE:

Has finally gotten over the boy-fast. Falling head-over-heels for that hawt dimple of Dempsey's. But what happens when Derrington has finally gotten over her and finds another cute brunette? Is she jealous? Or is her chemistry with Dempsey too strong for her to feel anything with anyone else, especially her ah-nnoying stalker of an ex?

ALICIA:

Is relieved about the boy-fast being in Massie's "out" list. Finally she can spend some quality time with the ah-dorable Josh Hotz. But what if Josh falls for the new girl and Alicia secretly falls for Derrington, but also likes Josh? She's got herself in a sticky situation.

DYLAN:

Lost the weight, and now has the body of Gisele. Kemp and Chris stopped the pig pictures, but instead they send pictures of Tyra and Gisele on the runway. Can you say pervs?

KRISTEN:

Got ah-dorable and hawt times 10 extensions. Tries to imitate the hair of Jessica Alba in "Fantastic Four". Has Kemp and Chris chasing at her heels, and Kristen ah-dores one of them. But what if Dylan likes the same guy? Kristen decides to keep it silent for now…..

CLAIRE:

Still is decided whether to take Cam back or not. Alicia insists that he only went out with Duh-livia to make Claire jealous. But what if he breaks her heart again? And most of all, what happens when she catches him holding hands with a hawt Olivia-like blond?

"Ehmagawd, I am so happy!" cried Massie in relief. "Dempsey's ah-dorable dimple has been calling to me, but I couldn't do anything during the boy-fast!" Saying that, she quickly pulled out her new Mocha Latte Glossip Girl and applied her lip-gloss until her lips looked like glass. She smoothed her Juicy Couture baby doll and looked directly at the PC.

"Judging time! Me first," said Massie excitedly. "Alicia, your spokeswoman for me!" Alicia squealed in delight, and stood in the middle of the circle of PC members.

"Massie is wearing an ah-dorable Juicy Couture _Summer Ice_baby doll and hawt light-washed True Religions with to-die-for diamond encrusts. She has on a pair of snow-white Marc by Marc Jacobs flats. She completes with a casual slash comfy look by hanging a gold-encrusted Juicy Couture key-necklace loosely around her neck. Her hair is straightened to perfection, creating a glossy-almost reflective appearance. An overall 9.8!" Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire clapped and cheered for their flattered alpha.

"I'm next!" called Alicia. Massie stepped in the middle, taking Alicia's place.

"Alicia is wearing an ivory Ralph Lauren turtle-neck side-collar, with a warm Ralph Lauren chestnut-colored velvet pair of hip-huggers," began Massie. "She is also wearing a hawt pair of golden Coach platform sandals. She completes the tidy slash fashion-conscious look with a Marc by Marc Jacobs coffee-colored belt. She looks flawless and runway-fit with her midnight black, glazed-like, freshly curled hair cascading down her shoulders. An overall 9.6!" Alicia cheered, while her friends clapped and grinned warmly. Dylan was next.

"Dylan is looking fabulous today!" cried Massie. "It looks like she's going for preppy chic! She has on a cashmere Miu Miu sweater with a clear Prada belt hanging at an angle from the left side of her waist. She's wearing a Sevens jeans miniskirt with ah-dorable Guess leggings. On her feet are a pair of hawt silver Louis Vuitton gladiator sandals. Her hair looks preppy, flirty, and cute, with the ultra straightened glossy red reflecting images like a mirror! A good 9.5!" The PC cheered for their friend.

"Kristen!" exclaimed Massie, meaning she was moving on. "Kristen is styling sporty-chic! She has on a light blue Hollister tee, with a white Hollister camisole underneath. She is wearing a pair of white puma pants with athletic blue lines running vertically down the sides. Her look is completed with a pair of white pumas and a blue headband, the same shade of her shirt. An overall 9.3!" Kristen squealed and her friends clapped, again. Finally, it was Claire's turn.

"Kuh-laire is going with sweet and innocent preppy today," stated Massie. "She is wearing my pink Juicy Couture jacket with a cute light-pink RL riff super-tight tank top. Her Pink by Victoria's Secret sweats are casual-comfy looking, mastered by a little roll and wrinkle. Her pink silver Dior gladiators complete her cute look. A good 9.3!" Claire smiled and the PC cheered.

"Okay girls, we're making our big entrance!" Massie re-glossed and smoothed her already ultra-glossy hair. "To the beat of 'Sweet Escape' by Gwen, 'kay? Right foot first." The girls entered the glass doors, silencing all who watched them. Girls gushed with envy over their outfits, looks, and makeup. Boys punched each other, joking as the hawt-ties walked by.

_Good, everything is back to normal, _thought Massie in relief. She watched as Claire locked her bright-blue eyes with a the longing blue and green ones of Cam. She smiled warmly, and Cam smiled in relief and satisfaction. Massie shook her head and smiled. Life is finally perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! Thanks so much for the nice reviews! (Even though I only got 2, but still.) Just to tell you, I'm not going to be one of those pushy authors who force you to write reviews; to me they're just bonus friendly comments, so you don't have to write any if you don't want to. This is my second fan fiction! N-Joy!

XOXOXOXO

greekgirl88

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Claire

"DING! DING!" rang the morning bell. Claire groaned as she closed my locker and headed to health. Cam and Olivia were still health partners. (Yes, I decided to make the Briarwood Students come back to OCD.)

"Eh-ma-gawd!" shrieked Claire in rage as she approached Cam and Olivia's table. They looked at her. "I can- nawt believe that Duh-livia _still_ gets to be the mom!" Cam smiled and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"But Cammy, you still like me right?" purred Olivia, giving him an attempted cute, puppy-dog look which ended up looking cow-like. Cam gave her a disgusted snort and put his arms around Claire. Claire smirked at Olivia. Olivia pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, um, didn't I file for divorce like two weeks ago?" sneered Cam at Olivia, who was close to tears. Claire laughed and pecked Cam on the cheek. Olivia changed over the past few weeks. She got another nose job, and this time it looked repulsive. Also, she got her eyebrows waxed for the fiftieth time, making them look pasted. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as before, and the PC found out that she never really was, and that she just used concealer for her perfect skin, and used so much expensive make-up. Also, her teeth were fake, and her real ones weren't really that white. The real her wasn't half as pretty as Claire.

"Cammy, where are my gummy bears that you promised me?" asked Claire sweetly. Cam smiled and handed her a bag full of the candy. Claire giggled like a little girl and took them, shoving a handful in her mouth. She swallowed and re-glossed, using Glossip Girl's Mango Madness, a gift from Massie. Cam watched her every move, and then smiled at her.

"You don't have to put anything on, cutie," he said. "You look prettier than that Ashley Simpson wannabe over there even with nothing on!" Claire laughed with Cam, as they watched Olivia turn red in rage.

Olivia

_This is so nawt happening to me! _thought Olivia. _These things aren't supposed to happen to me! _She looked at Cam and the beautiful blonde Claire. Claire was so effortlessly pretty. Olivia just wished she could be like that instead of having her designer try so hard everyday to make her look from homely to hawt. Which, sadly, was not easy. Olivia sighed shakily and glared at the floor. _Fine, _she thought angrily. _If Cam doesn't want me, fine. But he will pay for it._ She chuckled to herself as she looked at the meant-to-be couple in front of her. Soon, they won't be so happy.


End file.
